Messaging systems are widely available, enabling computer devices such as smartphones, tablets and other forms of computer devices to exchange messages via a communication network. Generally, one or more message server is provided which performs the function of receiving, storing and transmitting messages between computer devices. There are now available many different ‘apps’ for enabling communication between users of computer devices in such messaging systems. Communication networks can be enabled in a large number of different ways, including wired and wireless. Wireless networks operate using telecommunications protocols, or shortwave protocols such as Wi-Fi or Bluetooth. To use these apps, a sending user composes a message at his device, and identifies one or more other users to receive the message. When he implements a send function (for example by pushing an icon marked send on his device), the device generates message data, which may involve adding headers and tailers to the message that has been composed by the user, the header including an address or addresses of the receiving users. The message is transmitted (it may be broken up into packets for transmission) over the communications network, via the one or more server, to the receiving user.
It is commonplace to communicate using such messages. They have evolved from so-called SMS messages to more sophisticated messages which may be sent with animations and images. For example, video messaging is becoming increasingly common.
While being more engaging, video messaging is expensive in terms of the bandwidth that it uses up, and there may be situations where bandwidth is constrained and the exchange of video messages becomes frustrating.
In other scenarios, a person may not wish to send a video message, but nevertheless may wish to make his message entertaining.